Reincarnation Troubles: I am Harry Potter
by thewanderingSenji
Summary: Oh man, no one could not expect that the kid I saved happened to be the daughter of the one above all... Now as thanks He meets me in death and has offered me a second chance, to be reborn in the world that was once fiction, Harry Potter. watch as I discover more about this world that had seemed impossible. Percy Jackson crossover Future MOD Harry world travel Harry Self-insert.
1. The beginning

**"I would like to thank you for saving my daughter" **The One Above All's voice boomed across the vacuum of space.

The person he was talking to was a young preteen soul. who was staring calmly at the human shaped figure of light.

"So I'm guessing your the one above all?" he asked.

"**That is correct!"** the being replied

"So there was truth to those stories after all." He mused, causing the one above all to chuckle.

"I guess this is the part where you offer me another chance in life?" asked the soul

**"Indeed" **The one above all replied **"Although, you cant choose where you want to go when you are reincarnated and your memories will be blocked untill I deem you ready."**"Fair enough"the soul replied " Thank you for giving me this chance"

**"Your very welcome" **if the one above all had a face there would definetely had been a smile. "**you know what be cause you are being very polite I will offer you a gift."**"Really?" the soul sounded escatatic what would the gift be?"

the One Above All simply chuckles before the world around me goes black.

* * *

Main (Pov)

"So that is interesting." I muttered as I woke up "why am I sore? and...ugh this is so crampted i side here." I glanced down and my eyes widened

at my baby form.

"that _is_ interesting"l muttered before glancing back up and staring at the down version of a middle aged beautiful redheaded woman.

for some reason I feel connected with her like a mother to a son

She looks dead.

I glanced around to see the dead version of...

**BANG!!!**

"Holy shit!!!" I yelped as I saw people in strange clothing barge burst open the door snd barge in with little sticksvin hand like a weapon

HA! whats a stick going to do? I laughed at the riduculessness of the situation only to come to a halt as I had made a sudden startling realization.

wait a minute people in peculiar clothes sticks in hand like weapons

I saw the old man whisper something and the tip of the stick lit up.

I am in the harry potter universe as Harry Potter.

I groaned, "this is gonna suck...a lot."

* * *

**_A/N How did you like it?_**


	2. Chapter 1

"itsss soo ccccollld" I shivered dumble dick had just dripped me at the dursleys doorstep.Ignoring the protest of hagrid and Minerva(please tell me if I got her name right correct me on minor mistakes in the comment section)

I guess I can endure it, untill I get strong enough. then I can leave.

Meanwhile with me, I tried to squrim under the blankets in my crib to warm up the different places in my body but no avail.

It must be because I had been in the stomach of harry potte-uh I mean my mother's womb. It must have been very warm inside for me to be this cold.

I cant really move my muscles because..well? I don't really have that much.

my body is half the size of a pumpkin...

The door slams open revealing a-ooh~ that must be petunia sje picks up the letter before glancing at me

Wipe that disqusing look off your face women, I dont need your hate filled eyes either.

years had passed since Petunia had woken up to find her nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.

The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.

Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats.

Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

While the boy who lived endured the life of an outcast, beatings and nsme callings from home and school

from beating the magic out of you to harry hunting.

* * *

3 years later

"Inner peace" I said quietly to myself as I sat in lotus position with my arms in my lap I took a deep breath in then exhaled deep breathe out.

This was the only way to deal with these racist trashbags I call the dursleys.

The second I find and train a little in magic, I am leaving

I close my eyes and put my hands together a few seconds later I found it. it felt like a tingling sensation jn my stomach. I slowly pulled s way till they were almost parrallel to eachother.

"Now" I grunted as I pulled and focused the energy intothe space between the palm of my hand while imagining a.small orb.

few seconds pass followed by another finally I had noticed a small shimmer in the air, followed by specs of golden light the specs looked likeminature light bull

As I focused those specw came together to form a small dot

I pushed a little further causing the dot to grow larger untill it reached the size of a small orb.

I smiled at the success so this was magic it is as awesone as they say.

* * *

it has been a couple months since he had. found his magic he jad also found out many things onr of those many things was that to his joy anime had exist in this world.

Harry stole some of his money back from duddley since he knew from the books that the oldman dumbledick had given the money to him for his wellfare but they only used it for dudley

His arms were crossed in his lap while his eyes were closed his fingers laced in his lap.

Harry potter was meditating for about in hour now he was expanding his magic trying to sense the area around him and beyond.

Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice followed loud. banging which made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry let out a loud groan.

"If I ignore it maybe it would go away." Harry muttered causing petunia to bristle in rage.

She picked up a glass and through it at him

**DANGER**

Harry's eyes snapped open. tilting his head slightly watching as the glass sailed passed him against the wall, shattering on impact.

Harry looked at Petunia then the wall where the glass had been then. back to petunia a sigh escaped his lips "Woke up on the erong side of the bed again old lady?!"

An angry growl escaped her throat

'Up!' she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker.

Harry rolled his eyes got up andnstretched his arms then his legs

He let out a yawn as he bent his back ignoring the cracks that could be felt all across his body His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Mmm," said Harry. petunia took that as a yes

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon."

"Hmm, what's the magic word?" asked Harry as he wiggled his fingers.

"..."He was enjoying the look on of rage on her face. they both knew she couldnt do anything as she was weaker than him she could only growl.

.

"Say it" sung Harry as he stared at her with a grin that resembled that of the joker. "say the word"

She sighed then growled please" She had learned not to mess with him after a session of hear the freakishness out of him. he let out a burst of accidental magic they were lucky to survive. so they wont beat him at least close ranged. they stil throw things at him.

On the bright side the things they throw doesnt really hurt him any more.

Harry grinned "Nope"

Her reaction were priceless.

"I'm just kidding jeez" Harry laughed "can't take a joke?"

She gripped the handle as her hand turned white

"Freak"She growled Harry rolled his eyes

* * *

"Hmm-hm-hmm,hmm,heh-hmm,heh-hmm~" harry hummed a soft tune as he walked home from school

He was a loner due to his constant freakishness as dudley proclaimed to the rest of his peers to stay away from him.

to his class. I mean he had some friends but of I were to be honest they wernt really true friends

"Hey freak" dudleys voice rechoed in the distance followed by growling from his three lackeys.

Harry didnt even spare him a glance.

making him bristle in anger.

"Dont iignore me!

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to leave me alone?" harry asked not looking from his book. "Do you remember what happened last incident?"

"That was a fluke and you know it!!!"

"Yeah sure..." Harry drawled sarcastically

Dudley's face turned red with rage

"Thats it! Let's teach this freak a lesson!"

Dudleys lackeys smirked darkley Harry wasn't fazed.

The first goon charged at him Harry side stepped tripping him with his leg out while blocking a punch from another grabbing his wrist and threw him towards his downed friend head clashed against each other knocking them out.

Finally, he glanced from his book looking at the now scared dudley.

Harry smiled, "Your turn"

Dudley didn't move he was frozen stiff he did all of that without looking from his book. "H-How?"

Harry smiled ".Magic"

Duddley started to get fearful.

My parents were right he looked at him with a mixture between shock and disqust my parents were right talking about when they said watch out for his freakishness.

"Ya know if you keep it up your face will be stuck like that" said Harry

Dudley growled

* * *

"My parents were right you are a freak!"

* * *

" Sticks and stones" Harry sung before casually walking away.

* * *

Dudley clenched his fist as he heard harry's laughter echoing in the distance.

* * *

**_AN: _****_Excelceor! any way how did you like it? I know i have a lot of mistakes so i'll try to improve it. Thanks for reading and thankd for the support._**

* * *


End file.
